


If You Marry Me

by Jahssel



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungjoo is forgetful</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



Hansol and Byungjoo often enjoyed walking on the park, it was part of their daily activities, they'd walk hand in hand, talking about anything and everything. It was actually a wonder how they managed to do this in their busy schedules. 

Today was no different, it was late at night, stars shining in the sky, the moon was full and illumining the park, it was beautiful scenary. 

"So I was totally normal, standing in the dance room and the Hyosang ran towards me shouting 'Hansol-ah!' and he hugged me. I didn't even want to get hugged" Hansol said, recalling the things that happened earlier that day. Byungjoo laughed softtly making Hansol whine even more. "Don't laugh! Ain't funny." 

Byungjoo gave hansol an peck on the cheek and said "It sorta is, you're a squishy." Hansol frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Byungjoo laughed a little more.

"Everyone wants to hug you because you're a squishy. But don't let them, you're mine" Hansol rolled his eyes and kept on walking. "Are those shoes new?" Byungjoo asked when he noticed. They were nice. Completely black with black laces as well and the heels were white. Hansol nodded and answered. "I bought them yesterday."

Out of nowhere, he stopped next to the pond, it was the place he and Byungjoo had met for the first time, they always went there to remember the old times. It was Byungjoo's favourite place as well. Hansol kneeled down, Byungjoo hadn't noticed, but there was some dirt on his shoes, and he absentmindedly wiped at it.

Byungjoo stared at Hansol, eyes wide in surprise. "Hansol, is this for real?" He asked taking a hand to cover his mouth. Hansol frowned confused but nodded anyway. Tears were now pooling Byungjoo's eyes. "Hansol, this kind of place is..." He sobbed, making hansol worry. He quickly stood up and hugged Byungjoo, making sure his head was pressed againts his chest. 

"Sweetheart?" Byungjoo sobbed a little more. "What's wrong?" Byungjoo shook his head. Hansol kissed his hair, trying to calm him down. "Joo? What is it?" Byungjoo lifted his head to look at Hansol 

"A-are you gonna ask me to marry you?" He asked, puting. Hansol smiled softly and kissed Byungjoo's cheek. "Cutie pie, look at your left ring finger." He said lifting Byungjoo's hand so it was eye level. There a was a delicate silver band in it. 

Hansol took it off and showed Byungjoo the writing inside "난옆에 있어줘- 한술 & 병주" (Please stay by my side - Hansol and Byungjoo)

"Oh." Byungjoo stared at it. Hansol's smile widened, he gave Byungjoo a short peck on the cheek and asked "How could you forget?" Byungjoo shook his head, a little embarrassed he had actually forgotten Hansol was already his husband. How could he? "Come on sweetheart. Let's go home. I'll help you remember." Byungjoo had never blushed so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: phanlovers.tumblr.com


End file.
